In locations in which it is desirable to deploy Wi-Fi or other types of wireless communications, line-of-sight for conventional gateway devices and antennas may be poor. This problem is of particular relevance in large open air venues without overhead structures. Dense and controlled coverage is also typically a challenge due to the potentially large number of wireless communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones) and users in a small area. Additionally, aesthetics and visibility can be a concern in many situations. Finally, it is typically ideal to keep Wi-Fi signals overhead as frequencies in the 2.4 Gigahertz (GHz) band and the 5 GHz band are easily absorbed and attenuated by the users' bodies and other objects. Systems and methods that facilitate wireless communications in open air venues and other disparate environments are desirable.